


If you wanna scream, yeah (let me know and I'll take you there)

by parkner_keenker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkner_keenker/pseuds/parkner_keenker
Summary: Harley fucking away Peter's ability to function
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 339





	If you wanna scream, yeah (let me know and I'll take you there)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing, like ever. So constructive criticism would be great:) But please be nice, I'm sensitive. Also sorry if there's any typos:/ And please leave comments, I'd really appreciate it:)  
> Title is from Scream, by Usher:))  
> (if anyone rp's parkner and wants to with me, please comment or message me on tumblr @parkner_keekner)

“O-oh my god” Peter gasped as he was shoved roughly onto the bed, he whined and spread his legs wide. Harley stared down at him and smirked, he bit his lip.  
“Such a slut for me, huh darlin’?” He chucked at the way Peter squirmed and looked up at him, a sort of desperation in his eyes. He managed to spread his legs even wider as he bought his hand down to palm his crouch through his pants, only for his wrist to be grabbed roughly. He gasped loudly and looked at Harley.  
“Nope, sweetheart.” He kept hold of his wrist as he got on top of Peter, he pinned his wrist above his head and groaned at the feeling of Peter trying to grind up against him.  
Harley let go of his wrist and squeezed his throat gently.  
“You keep you hands by the headboard, understood?” Peter’s other hand immediately flew up next to his other one as he nodded frantically. 

Harley squeezed his throat tighter, “Words, sugar. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, Harley. I do, I understand.” He whimpered out, the hand around his throat was tightening, he went to bring his hand down to try to pry it off.  
He whined when he remembered what Harley said, only finally being able to take a deep breathe when his neck was realised from the tight hold.

There was a deep chuckle as Harley got off of him, he stood up at the edge of the bed and smirked at him.  
“God, so fuckin’ pretty doll” he ran his hand up his legs, biting his lip at the way Peter squirmed.  
“So fuckin’ sensitive as well, huh?” he brushed his hand over Peters crouch and smirked when he heard a small gasp.  
He pushed his hand down against his dick and chuckled, Harley leant over him so he could grip his hair.

“I thought you understood that you need to use your words.” He watched as Peter whimpered.  
“M’ sorry, Harley.” He looked at him, cheeks already flushed. His pupils blown and his lips bitten red and swollen.  
A loud groan came out of Harleys throat, he pulled his head back by his hair and leant down to bite at his neck.  
He smirked against the skin, Peter’s hands twitched. He held the pillow above him tightly.  
Harley was so caught up in the moment that when he began kissing and sucking down his body, he realised Peter’s shirt was in the way. He grumbled slightly and let go of his hair.  
He heard a small whine at the loss of the rough treatment, but it was replaced with a loud gasp as Harley completely ripped his shirt and pulled it off his body. He threw it on the floor and carried on kissing down him.

“Holy fucking shit-“ Peter desperately tried grinding up against him. He moved his hands to grip his hair.  
Harley looked up at him and shook his head. “I thought you were a good boy, baby” Peter looked at him, confused before gasping and putting his hands back above his head.  
“Harley! I-I didn’t mean to! I promi-“ he got cut off when he got slapped harshly. Tears fulled his eyes as he looked at Harley.  
“I-I’m sorry-“ he gasped and bit his lip. Harley chuckled, he roughly pulled Peter’s pants down and groaned at the slight of his red panties. “Oh hunny, did you not mean too, huh?” He ran his fingertips over his dick. Peter shook his head.  
“N-No sir! I didn’t, I swear!” 

He watched Harley’s every move, as he ran his fingers up his stomach. Harley watched the way goosebumps formed on Peters skin, he looked at his face and huffed.”I haven’t even properly touched you and your already wreaked” he smirked and climbed onto him once more, his thighs straddling Peters hips. Peter keened at the words, hands still twitching with want. “Harley.?” He whimpered, he got his hair roughly pulled and a stern look from him. “S-sir.?!” He corrected, Harley let go of him and chucked. “What’s wrong, baby?.” He leant down to lick at his throat, savouring the whimper he got in response. 

“C-could you just, u-um. Fuck me already? P-please.” He closed his eyes, ready for Harley to manhandle him, and keep teasing him with soft and rough touches, but harsh words. He opened his eyes when he felt a soft hand on his cheek, he leant into the touch and looked at Harley questionably. “Pete, baby are you sure your okay with this?.” He kissed his lips gently. Peter returned the kiss and smiled, “Harley, I’m sure. I want you to completely ruin me. Please destroy me, I don’t care how. Just do it.” He watched as Harley’s eyes darkened, he squished Peters cheeks together roughly and chucked. “You don’t care how, huh?” Peter nodded. “Do whatever you want.” And god Harley was gonna brake him.

“Your gonna regret that, sweetheart.” He moved back enough to remove his shirt, huffing at the way Peter stared at his abs. “It’s rude to stare, Petey.” Peter cheeks went bright red. “B-but you stared at me-“ he gasped and whined. “I m-mean I don’t mind w-when you-“ he got cut off by Harley shoving his fingers past his lips and into his mouth, he gagged as they were shoved down his throat. 

“Don’t ever! Speak to me like that.” He demanded. Harley roughly pulled Peters hair, “Suck!” He watched as Peters mouth got to work on soaking his fingers with spilt. He smirked and took Peter by surprise when he shoved his finger as far down his throat as they would go. He observed the way Peters eyes got teary, he chucked loudly and pulled them out. Peter let out a little gasp and watched for Harley’s next move. Harley leant down, smirking at the way Peter got excited and eagerly leant into try and kiss him, he took Peters bottom lip between his teeth and pulled at it roughly. Taking in the way Peter whimpered loudly.

He sat up between Peters legs and gripped his knees, bending them so they were on his shoulders he bought his spit soaked fingers to Peters ass. He moved his panties to the side and rubbed his fingers over his entrance. Peters breath hitched, he whined and watched eagerly. Harley kept eye contact as he slowly eased two fingers in, Peters eyes closed. Only to immediately snap open at the two fingers now being roughly thrusted in and out of him. He gasped and another finger was added, he made eyes contact with Harley and whimpered. 

“P-please-“ he whined.  
“Please what? Is there something wrong?” He chucked at Peters frustrated whine. “I didn’t think so.” He pulled his fingers out and remained eye contact as his took his pants off, pulling his boxers down as well. He watched as Peter struggled not to look down to Harley’s dick.

“You can look, sugar.” Peters eyes lit up as he looked down to Harley’s hard cock.  
“O-oh fuck. God your fucking b-big” Harley laughed, he let over to the bedside table to grab some lube, groaning as he gave his dick a few firm strokes.  
“I-I’m not gonna suck your cock?” Harley chucked loudly.  
“Oh honey. You don’t deserve my cock in your mouth.” With that he lined up with Peters entrance, he thrusted in with one harsh thrust.

Peter moaned loudly, Harley adjusted so his foot was resting on the bed, his hand found its way to Peters throat. Knowing how much he loves it. He kept Peters legs on his shoulders as he started thrusting. Not slowly or gently. No not at all. He groaned at the tight heat as he mercilessly slammed into Peter. He watched as Peter moaned and whimpered, squirming for some type of release on his aching cock. Harley smirked.

“Baby. You’re leaking all over your pretty panties.” He gripped the edge of them with one hand and pulled. Tearing them roughly, Peters hard cock was now on view. “All better hun.” He chucked deeply, Peter sniffed. “My favourite..” he whimpered.  
“You know what? There’s a problem.” Harley stopped his thrusts. Peter looked at him. “What do you mean? What’s wrong-“ Harley thrusted the hardest yet and watched Peter moan loudly. 

“The problem is, you can still talk.” He then began a faster and harder pace, his grip on Peters throat tightening almost dangerously before he let go to grab his hip. Holding it tight enough to bruise. Peters eyes filled with tears that soon spilt out onto his cheeks. He screamed and keened, his whole body moving with the force of Harley’s thrusts.

“H-Ha-arley! He managed out, he gripped his blanket with his hands. Silently begging to be able to move them from the imaginary cuffs. “Oh sweetheart, you’re so desperate.” He felt Peters body shake with need. “Fine baby. But no touching your cocklet. Okay?” Peter whined from embarrassment. “You’ll come on my cock, or not at all. Cause that what cocksluts do, huh?” Peter nodded. Bringing his hands down to reach for Harley, whining and pulling him by his shoulders, into a kiss. A filthy kiss, all tongue and teeth. Peters moans only getting louder and more frequent as Harley fucked him stupid. 

“God, my little slut. Such a pretty fuckin’ whore” he smirked at the loud moan he got for a response. The force of his thrusts made the bed creak, he rested his head on Peters shoulder and groaned. “So perfect for me. Swear you were made for me.” He picked up his thrusts even more, and Peter couldn’t remember his name.  
“M’ c-close! M’ gonna c-cu-um!” Harley moaned loudly, grunting in Peters ear. “Cum for me. But if you don’t scream my name, and thank me for letting you cum. You’ll be in huge trouble.” 

Harley continued fucking him stupid. “Harley! Harley! Harley!” Peter sobbed loudly, eyes rolling to the back of his head. His legs shaking. His sobbed chant of his boyfriends name cut off into a scream of his name, as he came hard. His whole body jerking with sensitivity as Harley chased his orgasm. 

“Fuck Peter! I Fucking love you, holy shit-“ he thrusted deeply as he finally came. Peter was still sobbing, his body trembling as he let out a sobbed thank you. 

“Baby. It’s okay, you were so good for me.” He carefully pulled out, lowering Peter legs, he rubbed them gently. He placed kisses on his body as he made quick work of cleaning the mess in between Peters thighs. He pulled his panties off and looked up at Peter, frowning at his soft hiccups. 

“Sweetie, it’s okay.” He lay down next to him, Peter immediately cuddled up to his chest as Harley bought the blanket over them both. 

“Good boy, calm down.” He held him tightly until his body stopped shaking and his hiccups stopped. “Harley.” He whispered and cuddled further into him.

“I’m right here, hun. I’m here.” He heard Peter sigh gently.  
“I’m definitely feeling that tomorrow.” He giggled. Harley just smiled and kissed his head. “I’ll help you, don’t worry.” Peter sighed and smiled.  
“I know.” He looked up and him and kissed him briefly. Harley smiled and kissed his cheek. “You enjoyed it right?” Peter felt his eyes beginning to close.

“Mmh hmm, I think you fucked away my ability to function.” Harley chucked and pulled him closer. “God you’re beautiful, baby. Next time, I’ll be so gentle. I’ll take you apart so beautifully.” Peter smiled widely and giggled.

“M’ tired, Harls.” Harley looked down at him and smiled. “Go to sleep, darlin’. I’ll be here when you wake up”  
“I love you, Harley.”  
“I love you too.”They fell asleep together, wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
